In many instances, carbon fiber may be used to make components by forming components out of a composite laminate which may be made of many different layers of carbon fiber fabric. Moreover, additional materials may be added to the composite laminate to add additional strength and reinforce the composite laminate. However, when such materials are added to the composite laminate, the infusion of materials is limited and may result in the undersaturation or impregnation of some areas of the composite laminate which might not receive enough of the material. Moreover, the infusion of materials might also result in the oversaturation of other areas. Accordingly, such infused components remain limited because they cannot be effectively infused with material.